Alumnos Calientes, Profesor Jodido II
by Ibrahil
Summary: Sam Winchester es un profesor en Harvard, que tiene persiguiendo su trasero a Dean y Jensen Ackles
1. Chapter 1

Alumnos calientes, profesor jodido II

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Sam, Dean/Jensen, Sam/Jensen.

Warning: Thresome (trio), Evian.

Summary: Sam

Sam se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió a la pizarra.

- La base de la teoría de Arckial sobre la psicología humana… - su voz era monótona como siempre, sumiendo a la clase en una aura de paz que llevaba a algunos a quedarse totalmente dormidos. Pero el profesor Winchester no le presta atención a sus alumnos, y menos a este grupo, les aborrece, por que estos chicos no tienen ni el mínimo interés en saber como piensa una mente criminal.

Escribe con la tiza en la pizarra, por que los directores aun no se dignan a poner una jodida pizarra acrílica hasta que no termine la huelga, lo que es estúpido por que es ilógico que hagan huelgas en la mejor universidad del mundo.

Cuando la tiza se quiebra en sus manos, sabe que se esta enfadando. Se gira al grupo de alumnos, solo dos están anotando lo que lleva escrito.

- Saquen una hoja, pienso hacerles un examen. – su voz neutra y su expresión impasible a las quejas de los chicos. – Si no quieren hacerlo perderán la mitad de la nota…de todo el semestre.

- Profesor. – la mano de un rubio se alza en el aire, sus lentes le caen sobre la pecosa nariz, mientras ve al profesor con expresión confusa.

- ¿Si Ackles? – Sam se sienta de nuevo en su silla mientras acomoda los papeles que hay sobre el.

- Mi hermano no pudo venir hoy porque esta…

- ¿Enfermo? – pregunta levantando la vista al rubio que hace una mueca. – Su hermano siempre esta enfermo cuando hay un examen…sin excepción.

- Es verdad profesor…

- Le diré lo que pienso Ackles, que su hermano esta pasando la resaca y por eso es que usted esta aquí dándome excusas, y como castigo se quedara después de clases.

Jensen baja la mirada un poco contrariado, seguramente matara a su hermano cuando lo vea. Sam suspira y comienza a dictar las preguntas mientras se pasea por el lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luego del examen, despacho a los alumnos y dejo a Jensen corrigiendo los exámenes de los demás, mientras el se ponía a revisar los trabajos de otros grupos.

- ¿Profesor? – la suave voz de Ackles suena un poco mas ronca y masculina.

- ¿Si? – pregunta sin levantar la vista

- Lamento no haber aparecido hoy… - ante esas palabras el castaño levanta la vista para encontrarse con el otro Ackles.

Jensen es rubio, con el cabello bastante claro, ojos verdes claros y sonrisa suave y amigables, su cabello cuidadosamente peinado, como si de un ejecutivo se tratara. Su forma de vestir es bastante impecable, camisas de botones, mangas por los codos, enrolladas de manera cuidadosa, ese perfume que hace a las mujeres chorrearse los muslos con solo olerlo a distancia. Siempre cuidadoso y responsable en todo, el mejor estudiante de todos los cursos de Sam, el cual se siente muy orgulloso de el rubio. Pero le jode su hermano.

Dean Ackles no puede ser mas diferente de su hermano por que no practica, que si no… , pero aun asi es un buen estudiante, a Sam le gusta tenerlo cerca, ya que Dean es una de las personas que mas comentarios hace en su clase, sacándole sonrisas al serio profesor. Siempre metido en esos embutidos pantalones y esas camisas negras, a veces con una chaqueta vieja de cuero. Y ese olor a aceite y cuero y crema de afeitar…todo en Dean excita al joven profesor.

- Asi que… ¿Por qué no se apareció Ackles? – pregunta intentando no enfocar su mirada en la entrepierna del chico, el cual hace un año y medio que se ha dado cuenta de que el profesor le lanza los tejos y la casa entera, pero eso Sam no lo sabe.

- Pues… - Dean le da una sonrisa lobuna, de esas que hacen que las alumnas se levanten la falda y se abran de pierna en pleno pasillo. – Ya sabe como soy…un chico de acción…al que le gusta arriesgarse en todo.

Sam alza una ceja y puede escuchar el suspiro frustrado de Jensen detrás de su hermano. - ¿y?

Dean se ríe por lo bajo, alzando las cejas le responde. - ¿Le gustaría que me lo follara profesor?

La pregunta es tan directa que Sam se queda congelado en el sitio, aunque congelado es solo un decir, por que su polla se calienta y endurece con esas palabras. Jensen suspira y aleja a Dean del escritorio.

- Profesor, aquí están sus trabajos. – dice lanzándolos en la mesa, su mirada se nota herida, pero su tono de voz no e diferente del de siempre.

- Ah…si gracias Jensen… - dice mirando con expresión confundida al rubio quien solo asiente y se dirige a la salida.

- ¡Oye Jenny! – llama Dean al otro rubio mientras se acerca a el por detrás, pero Jensen no se detiene sino que sigue caminando dejando a Sam bastante confundido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esa noche Sam piensa seriamente no tocarse, gracias a las palabras provocativas de Dean, por lo que opta ir a casa de su novia Jessica.

Le hizo el amor, y a pesar de eso se sintió tan sucio, cuando se corrió solo podía pensar en la expresión herida de Jensen Ackles, y en las palabras de Dean.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- ¿Por qué esta molesto? – le pregunta con voz suave mientras observa a Jensen sentado en el balcón devorando un libro.

Jensen no contesta, solo se queda viéndolo fijamente un rato para luego bajar la vista a su libro.

- Oh vamos Jen…lamento haber coqueteado con tu profesor de ensueño ¿ok? – se acerca pero ve como Jensen se arrima, alejándose de el.

- No quiero hablarte, vete a tu habitación.

- Jen…lo siento…se que llevas mucho tiempo enamorado del profesor, pero no lo pude evitar, ¡iba a castigarme! – y Dean sabe que intentar razonar con Jensen en ese estado es imposible.

- Déjame en paz. – se levanta visiblemente ofendido y baja corriendo las escaleras. – Mama, dile a Dean que deje de joderme la vida.

- ¡Hey! Esas palabras no se dicen. – le regaña la pelinegra que esta sentada en el sofá viendo televisión.

- ¡Mama!

- Ok, ok. ¡DEAN! ¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO MOCOSO DE MIERDA! – grita con toda la fuerza de su voz.

- Mama es mentira todo lo que ha dicho Jensen… - replica el rebelde tirándose sobre el sofá.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Dean esta coqueteando con el hombre que me gusta.

- ¿desde cuando coqueteas con hombres? – pregunta Evian desubicada.

- Desde nunca mama, solo que era la única forma de librarme.

-¿librarte de que?

- Ehh…

- De que es un imbecil y se quedo hasta tarde bebiendo en casa de Chris. – acuso Jensen cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh…pensé que ibas a estudiar con Steve.

- Mama…

- Castigado, me vale mierda la edad que tengas Dean, mientras vivas bajo mi techo respetaras mis reglas. – Amenazo, Dean solo asintió, sumiso, como a Jensen siempre le sorprendía verlo por un regaño de su madre. – Y deja de molestar a Jensen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unas horas mas tarde un golpeteo en la puerta de Jensen lo despierta. Enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta arropándose.

- Yo… - la voz de Dean le hace suspirar.

- Pasa… - se acomoda de nuevo en la cama mientras su hermano entra en la habitación. Dean se mete en las sabanas junto con el.

- Lo siento Jen… - susurra abrazándolo de la cadera.

- No importa Dean…

- ¿Sabes que te amo? – pregunta succionando ese punto sensible de Jensen detrás de su oreja.

- Lo se…y creo que mama también. – agrega volteándose, para ver a Dean con el ceño fruncido, luciendo un poco asustado.

- ¿Cómo…?

- No lo se…pero es mama, Dean, ella nos conoce mejor que nadie… - su mirada es triste. – No quiero herirla…

- No lo harás. – le aseguro dándole un beso suave en los labios.

- Dean…hazme el amor… - gime el rubio.

Antes de que Jensen pueda asimilar lo que esta pasando, tiene la polla de su hermano dentro, sus caderas dando embestidas suaves, como solo Dean sabe darlas, profundas, casi dolorosas debido a lo lento, pero es increíble, sentirse abierto por tu propio hermano.

- Dean… - jadea, hasta que se corre con un suspiro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sam llega temprano ese día a la universidad, al fin le han cambiado las pizarras y esta contento por ello. Felicidad que se balancea un poco cuando ve al rubio de pie frente a su escritorio. Es Jensen por su forma de vestir y de peinarse.

- Ackles… - saluda el profesor colocando su maletín en el escritorio. El chico se ve nervioso y esta todo sonrojado.

- Profesor Winchester… - saluda con la mirada fija en sus manos.

- ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunta cuando ve como el chico se acerca a el hasta quedar de frente.

- Yo…quería decirle… - murmura bajito y Sam tiene que bajar el rostro para escucharlo mejor, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, el chico lo esta besando, suave, con sus labios pegados sin moverlo.

Jensen gime ante el sabor, y Sam no puede hacer mas nada que tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Haciéndole notar que se ha puesto duro con ese inocente contacto.

Y es que Sam no es que tenga acción de ese tipo siempre, para el resto del mundo Sam es un profesor muy inteligente, heterosexual y que va a casarse con Jessica, su novia desde que se graduó de la universidad. Y es que toda esa gente no sabe que Sam no es para nada lo que parece, es mas un cazador, de esos que usan armas, pero no de esos que cazan animales, si no de los que cazan fantasmas. Enfrentándose a cosas de pesadillas, monstruos impensables. Siempre arriesgando la vida, pero eso es pasado ahora, ahora Sam solo enseña, y se muerde las ganas de investigar sucesos paranormales en el estado.

Por ello, dado que Sam es una persona que le gusta aparentar, debido a ese temor de rechazo que siempre ha tenido, no le gusta que la gente piense de el lo que de verdad es. Por eso hasta sus deseos sexuales hacia el sexo masculino, también son reprimidos, de manera bastante estricta.

Obliga al rubio a abrir la boca, mientras sus manos aprietan ese estrecho culo, que parece hacerse agua bajo sus manos. Puede sentir los estremecimientos de Jensen, gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y estos parecen indicarle cuanto el rubio desea esto.

- Sam…- jadea el rubio alejándose un poco, desabrochándole la camisa al profesor, pero Winchester le detiene las manos.

- No aquí…no ahora. – pura decepción en su voz, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, de verdad quiere follarse a ese chico tan delicioso.

- El profe tiene razón Jenny, te dije que era muy apresurado. – la voz del otro gemelo proveniente de un rincón lo sobresalta.

- Dean…

- No se preocupe profesor estoy con Jenny, si el no podía convencerlo lo intentaría yo… - provocativo como solo Dean podía ser se acerca al profesor. – ¿No me dará mi beso?

- Dean… - Sam el da una mirada a Jensen, quien sigue sonrojado y con los labios mojados por el beso, pero este le sonríe. Y Sam no puede evitar distraerse pensando en lo extraño y pervertido que es que dos hermanos se lo quieran follar.

Dean se acerca y le da un beso que le deja temblando de pies a cabeza, y pensando que será tener a ese chico dentro, empujando con todo ese salvajismo que desprende..

- El viernes a las ocho profesor, en su casa.

Y con esas palabras ambos rubios se retiran.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El viernes en la mañana Sam se siente ansioso, igual al medio día e igual en la tarde. No sabe muy bien ni por que. El hecho de que su vida sexual homosexual sea escasa, no quiere decir que nunca haya sido pasivo o activo.

El timbre suena a eso de las seis y cuando abre la puerta se sorprende de encontrase a Jensen.

- Hey… ¿le ocurrió algo a Dean? – pregunta dejándolo entrar, el rubio niega con la cabeza.

- El quería que yo viniera primero… - murmuro, se le veía adorable asi de tímido, a el Jensen Ackles, que siempre es tan seguro de asimismo en todo lo que hace.

- Oh…entonces… - Sam se acaricia la nunca un poco incomodo, no quiere que el rubio vea esto como solo un polvo mas. - ¿quieres…comer algo? ¿ver una película?

Jensen sonríe, esas arruguitas formándose en sus ojos. – Me gustaría mucho…Sam…

Samuel sonríe. – Ven aquí pecoso… - ve como Jensen se sonroja ante el mote pero aun asi se acerca. – Alguna vez te han dicho que eres adorable…

Jen se muerde la lengua para no responderle un _"Mi mama me lo dice" ._ asi que solo asiente, gimiendo bajito cuando Sam comienza a besarle suavemente los labios, como si lo hubiese esperado mucho tiempo. Abre la boca para dejar que Sam introduzca su lengua y lo acaricie por dentro. Sus manos están sujetas al cabello castaño, el cual es lo mas suave que ha tocado. Mientras que las manos de Sam lo desnudan. Quitándole la fin camisa que tiene, desabrochando cada botón lentamente, como si Jensen fuera a arrepentirse de algo.

El rubio no sabe en que momento el mayor lo ha recostado de la cama, ni en que momento ha perdido la mitad de su ropa. Solo sabe que esta allí, con sus boxers y medias con Sam lamiéndole las sensibles tetillas, y lo hace tan dulce, que Jensen no puede dejar de suspirar de placer debajo del gran cuerpo del Winchester.

- Eres hermoso Jensen…no hay nada mas hermoso que tu cuerpo.

- Sam… - jadea cuando siente como le baja el boxer y le abre las piernas.

- Ábrete Jensen…hazlo para mi… - su voz es ronca y sexy, y Jensen no puede resistirse a eso. Asi que toma el lubricante que Samuel le ofrece y se llena dos dedos, primero pasándolos por su propia polla, la que Sam ahora masturba duro y rápido, y luego dirigiéndolos a su entrada, tocándose un poco, jadeando al ver como Sam se desnuda con su manos libre.

Esa gran polla al descubierto, hace que el rubio se meta ansioso un dedo, moviéndolo rápido adentro y afuera. De pronto Sam le mete uno de sus propios dedos.

- Eres estrecho… - sisea el castaño. – No haces esto a menudo.

- Dean…el dice que siempre soy asi de estrecho. – dice un poco avergonzado el rubio.

Sam pasa saliva, sintiendo como su polla da un estirón doloroso, al imaginarse al rubio descarado metiéndose en el cuerpo de este ángel que tiene frente a el.

- Pues debes apretar a tu hermano de manera deliciosa. – jadea Sam besándole el pecho.

- Sam…por favor… - gime necesitado, necesitado casi obscenamente de la polla de Sam en su culo, el cual ya tiene cuatro dedos dentro, y tres son de Sam.

- Dímelo Jensen… - pide a su oído, besándole la piel que encuentra allí.

- Hazme…el amor… - susurra bajito, mas timido que nunca, ni con Dean se ha sentido asi…y eso en cierta forma hace que algo se remueva dentro de Sam, en su manchada alma.

- Si Jensen…te hare el amor.

Se sumerge en el de la forma mas delicada posible, es muy delicado y amoroso con ese rubio, al cual solo quiere hacer sentir bien.

- Te amo Sam… - gime el rubio con el castaño dentro, que sale de el, no mucho, a penas la mitad de su larga polla fuera del cuerpo, metiéndose la lento, acariciando el interior de Jensen.

- Yo también hermoso. – susurra contra el oído de Jensen que da un gemido agudo cuando se corre gracias ala mano de Sam, y Sam por su parte lo hace dentro del rubio. – Dios…me haces sentir tan bien. – murmura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

- Tu también…Sam… - su nombre dicho por esa voz suena tan bien que hace a Sam estremecerse. Cuando alza su cabeza para ver al chico este se ha quedado dormido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una hora después, con Sam totalmente limpio y el rubio dormido. El Winchester se prepara para la llegada de Dean, el cual le ha enviado un mensaje al celular diciéndole la hora a la que llegara, cosa que casi hace saltar en el sitio al profesor, y empieza a pensar de que ambos Ackles lo vigilan, por que no es normal que sepan la dirección de su casa y de paso el numero de su celular.

El leve knock-knock de la puerta lo hace sobresaltarse mientras acomoda sus libros en las estanterías de la sala.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta caminando a la puerta.

- Dean Ackles, el hombre mas sexy en la tierra.

- Si, claro. – bufa el castaño mientras abre la puerta. – Hey.

- Hey… ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito? – dice alegremente mientras entra en el apartamento. – Wow si que eres un bookworm ¿no?

- Muy gracioso…y esta durmiendo.

- Si, me lo imagine, el sexo le da sueño.

- Asi que… ¿ustedes de verdad lo hacen?

- Si, pero Jenny es del tipo romántico, le gusta que lo consientan y eso. – Su mirada es sugerentemente mientras se acerca a Sam. – Pero a mi me gusta jugar rudo…y soy top, por supuesto. – hace un movimiento con la cabeza mientras atrae a Sam para besarlo.

El beso con Dean es muy diferente, es mas apasionado, con mucha más lengua y saliva fuera de las bocas, manos debajo de los pantalones mientras se rozan necesitados el uno con el otro, como animales en celo. Y el olor a Dean, ese olor tan particular enloquece a Sam,

Abre los ojos cuando siente como Dean se separa para quitarle la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo en boxers solamente.

- Si que eres exuberante, Jenny siempre dijo que lo serias… - la mirada de Dean es oscura, nublada del placer que siente solo de pensar en las cosas que le hará a ese cuerpo.

- Eh… ¿gracias? – murmura el castaño, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Dean suelta una risita antes de acercarse a morderle el cuello, su mano derecha masajeando la dureza de Sam por encima de la tela. – Dime Sammy… te gustaría chupármela… saborearme todo como se te gustaría hacerme desde hace tiempo.

- Si…Dean. – el nombre del joven suena tan familiar en sus labios que es casi placentero decirlo. Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, es grande y Sam solo quiere metérsela hasta el fondo de la garganta, la toma con una mano por sobre el pantalón mientras con la otra desabrocha los botones del jean de Dean. Cuando la tiene fuera del bóxer coloca un suave beso sobre la cabeza un poco humeda, el sabor salado y ligero de Dean lo inunda, haciéndolo sentir como una puta hambrienta…y eso es mucho para Sam.

Su lengua recorre a Dean, demostrándole que no es ninguna virgen o algo, ha tenido mucha practica en porno y con tanto objeto que se le atraviese. Una de las venas que brota de la carne roja es frotada incesantemente por la lengua de Samuel, que no se cansa del sabor del joven Ackles.

- Sam…no seas un maldito…ya chupala…metela en esa boquita… - jadea el rubio con sus dedos jalando al castaño por el cabello.

Sam sonrio divertido. – Me gusta jugar Dean…en especial con esta polla. – su lengua travisa pasa por el pequeño orificio de la uretra, haciendo a Dean gimotear.

- Ohh…joder Sam…

- ¿Dean? – la voz de Jensen es un murmullo adormilado.

- Hey hermanito…Ugh


	2. Chapter 2

Alumnos calientes, profesor jodido II

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Dean/Sam, Dean/Jensen, Sam/Jensen.

Warning: Thresome (trio), Evian. 

Me he dado cuenta de algo...me gusta Jared ToT

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El viernes en la mañana Sam se siente ansioso, igual al medio día e igual en la tarde. No sabe muy bien ni por que. El hecho de que su vida sexual homosexual sea escasa, no quiere decir que nunca haya sido pasivo o activo, y aunque no le disgustara ser pasivo, esta acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las veces era activo y bastante dominante.

El timbre suena a eso de las seis y cuando abre la puerta se sorprende de encontrase a Jensen, vestido casi todo de blanco, como una virgen piensa Sam, un tanto nervioso de tenerlo allí frente a el.

- Hey… ¿le ocurrió algo a Dean? – pregunta dejándolo entrar, el rubio niega con la cabeza.

- El quería que yo viniera primero… - murmuro, se le veía adorable asi de tímido, a el Jensen Ackles, que siempre es tan seguro de si mismo en todo lo que hace.

- Oh…entonces… - Sam se acaricia la nunca un poco incomodo, no quiere que el rubio vea esto como solo un polvo mas. - ¿quieres…comer algo? ¿Ver una película? ¿besarnos? – pregunta un poco mas sugerente.

Jensen sonríe, esas arruguitas formándose en sus ojos. – Me gustaría mucho…lo ultimo…Sam…

Samuel sonríe. – Ven aquí pecoso… - ve como Jensen se sonroja ante el mote pero aun asi se acerca, sus manos detrás de su espalda. – Alguna vez te han dicho que eres adorable…

Jen se muerde la lengua para no responderle un _"Mi mama me lo dice". _Asi que solo asiente, gimiendo bajito cuando Sam comienza a besarle suavemente los labios, como si lo hubiese esperado mucho tiempo. Abre la boca para dejar que Sam introduzca su lengua y lo acaricie por dentro. Sus manos están sujetas al cabello castaño, el cual es lo más suave que ha tocado. Mientras que las manos de Sam lo desnudan. Quitándole al fin camisa que tiene, desabrochando cada botón lentamente, como si Jensen fuera a arrepentirse de algo, cosa que el rubio no tiene ni pensado.

El rubio no sabe en que momento el mayor lo ha recostado de la cama, ni en que momento ha perdido la mitad de su ropa. Solo sabe que esta allí, con sus boxers y medias con Sam lamiéndole las sensibles tetillas, y lo hace tan dulce, que Jensen no puede dejar de suspirar de placer debajo del gran cuerpo del Winchester.

- Eres hermoso Jensen…no hay nada mas hermoso que tu cuerpo.

- Sam… - jadea cuando siente como le baja el boxer y le abre las piernas.

- Ábrete Jensen…hazlo para mi… - su voz es ronca y sexy, y Jensen no puede resistirse a eso. Asi que toma el lubricante que Samuel le ofrece y se llena dos dedos, primero pasándolos por su propia polla, la que Sam ahora masturba duro y rápido, y luego dirigiéndolos a su entrada, tocándose un poco, jadeando al ver como Sam se desnuda con su mano libre.

Esa gran polla al descubierto, hace que el rubio se meta ansioso un dedo, moviéndolo rápido adentro y afuera. De pronto Sam le mete uno de sus propios dedos, haciendo al chico gemir y abrirse mas de piernas.

- Eres estrecho… - sisea el castaño. – No haces esto a menudo.

- Dean…el dice que siempre soy asi de estrecho. – dice un poco avergonzado el rubio.

Sam pasa saliva, sintiendo como su polla da un estirón doloroso, al imaginarse al rubio descarado metiéndose en el cuerpo de este ángel, que el es afortunado de tener frente a el.

- Pues debes apretar a tu hermano de manera deliciosa. – jadea Sam besándole el pecho.

- Sam…por favor… - gime necesitado, necesitado casi obscenamente de la polla de Sam en su culo, el cual ya tiene cuatro dedos dentro, y tres son de Sam.

- Dímelo Jensen… - pide a su oído, besándole la piel que encuentra allí.

- Hazme…el amor… - susurra bajito, mas tímido que nunca, ni con Dean se ha sentido asi…y eso en cierta forma hace que algo se remueva dentro de Sam, en su manchada alma.

- Si Jensen…te hare el amor.

Se sumerge en el de la forma más delicada posible, es muy delicado y amoroso con ese rubio, al cual solo quiere hacer sentir bien.

- Te amo Sam… - gime el rubio con el castaño dentro, que sale de el, no mucho, a penas la mitad de su larga polla fuera del cuerpo, metiéndose la lento, acariciando el interior de Jensen.

- Yo también hermoso. – susurra contra el oído de Jensen que da un gemido agudo cuando se corre gracias a la mano de Sam, y este por su parte lo hace dentro del rubio. – Dios…me haces sentir tan bien. – murmura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

- Tu también…Sam… - su nombre dicho por esa voz suena tan bien que hace a Sam estremecerse. Cuando alza su cabeza para ver al chico este se ha quedado dormido, con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Una hora después, con Sam totalmente limpio y el rubio dormido. El Winchester se prepara para la llegada de Dean, el cual le ha enviado un mensaje al celular diciéndole la hora a la que llegara, cosa que casi hace saltar en el sitio al profesor, y empieza a pensar de que ambos Ackles lo vigilan, por que no es normal que sepan la dirección de su casa y de paso el numero de su celular.

El leve knock-knock de la puerta lo hace sobresaltarse mientras acomoda sus libros en las estanterías de la sala.

- ¿Quién? – pregunta caminando a la puerta.

- Dean Ackles, el hombre mas sexy en la tierra.

- Si, claro. – bufa el castaño mientras abre la puerta. – Hey.

- Hey… ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito? – dice alegremente mientras entra en el apartamento. – Wow si que eres un bookworm ¿no?

- Muy gracioso…y esta durmiendo.

- Si, me lo imagine, el sexo le da sueño.

- Asi que… ¿ustedes de verdad lo hacen?

- Si, pero Jenny es del tipo romántico, le gusta que lo consientan y eso. – Su mirada es sugerente mientras se acerca a Sam. – Pero a mi me gusta jugar rudo…y soy top, por supuesto. – hace un movimiento con la cabeza mientras atrae a Sam para besarlo.

El beso con Dean es muy diferente, es mas apasionado, con mucha más lengua y saliva fuera de las bocas, manos debajo de los pantalones mientras se rozan necesitados el uno con el otro, como animales en celo. Y el olor a Dean, ese olor tan particular enloquece a Sam, en maneras que casi nadie a hecho.

Abre los ojos cuando siente como Dean se separa para quitarle la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo en boxers solamente.

- Si que eres exuberante, Jenny siempre dijo que lo serias… - la mirada de Dean es oscura, nublada del placer que siente solo de pensar en las cosas que le hará a ese cuerpo.

- Eh… ¿gracias? – murmura el castaño, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Dean suelta una risita antes de acercarse a morderle el cuello, su mano derecha masajeando la dureza de Sam por encima de la tela. – Dime Sammy… te gustaría chupármela… saborearme todo como se te gustaría hacerme desde hace tiempo.

- Si…Dean. – el nombre del joven suena tan familiar en sus labios que es casi placentero decirlo. Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, es grande y Sam solo quiere metérsela hasta el fondo de la garganta, la toma con una mano por sobre el pantalón mientras con la otra desabrocha los botones del jean de Dean. Cuando la tiene fuera del bóxer coloca un suave beso sobre la cabeza un poco húmeda, el sabor salado y ligero de Dean lo inunda, haciéndolo sentir como una puta hambrienta…y eso es mucho para Sam.

Su lengua recorre a Dean, demostrándole que no es ninguna virgen o algo, ha tenido mucha práctica en porno y con tanto objeto que se le atraviese. Una de las venas que brota de la carne roja es frotada incesantemente por la lengua de Samuel, que no se cansa del sabor del joven Ackles.

- Sam…no seas un maldito…ya chúpala…métela en esa boquita… - jadea el rubio con sus dedos jalando al castaño por el cabello.

Sam sonrió divertido. – Me gusta jugar Dean…en especial con esta polla. – su lengua traviesa pasa por el pequeño orificio de la uretra, haciendo a Dean gimotear.

- Ohh…joder Sam…

- ¿Dean? – la voz de Jensen es un murmullo adormilado.

- Hey hermanito…Ugh… -Dean se estremeció cuando Sam succiono la punta entre sus labios. – Sam…

Jensen jadeo ante la vista de su profesor arrodillado frente a su hermano chupándole la polla con maestría que el rubio mayor (Jensen) pensaba que no tenia. Sam tenia una mano en las pelotas de Dean acariciando la tersa piel entre sus dedos, uno de sus dedos pasando de vez en cuando por la entrada del mayor, quien se estremecía con cada toque, tan virgen como una adolescente.

- Ven aquí Jenny, veamos si el profesor puede con dos a la vez… - jadeo el rubio con esa sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba. El mayor de los gemelos se acerco con cuidado, su cuerpo desnudo, su piel suave expuesta a la vista de los ojos lujuriosos del cazador, que extendió su mano para acariciar el abdomen del chico mas joven que jadeo. Sam se saco la polla de Dean de la boca con un ruido obsceno que hizo que ambos rubios se les erizaran los vellos y les recorriera un escalofrió de placer.

Jensen gimió alto cuando se metía su polla en la boca, frunciendo los labios con fuerza, su lengua moviéndose dentro de su boca, acariciando los lados sensibles. Dean paso una mano por la cadera del rubio, sosteniéndolo así, para luego atraerlo con su otra mano y besarlo, con esos labios pecadores que se veían tan deliciosamente bien juntos, frotándose el uno al otro, Sam no pudo evitar gemir con la vista que tenia desde las piernas de los jóvenes universitarios.

- Acércate más Dean. – dijo con voz ronca el profesor. Dean obedeció, su polla pegada con la de su hermano, Sam pasó la lengua de una a otra por la punta, haciendo a los rubios gemir.

- Mierda Sammy… - gimió Dean, su mano jalando casi dolorosamente el cabello del profesor, quien solo sonrió maliciosamente, usando amabas manos para masturbar ambos penes sin dejar de lamer y chupar de vez en cuando las puntas.

- Sam… - jadeo el rubio con voz aguda cuando el profesor comenzó a meterse su polla poco a poco en su boca, sin dejar de masturbar a Dean que veía fascinado la escena.

- Joder ya quiero sentir esa boca en mi. – murmuro Dean cuando Sam al fin llego al final de la dureza de su hermano, su nariz respingada pegada a la piel suave de Jensen, que a diferencia de su hermano, tenia la costumbre de afeitarse su zona púbica. Mientras le hacia un "_garganta profunda"_ a Jensen, Sam no dejaba de masturbar al otro. – Sam…atiéndeme a mi también… - pidió comenzando a sentirse desesperado.

El castaño se saco la polla del Jensen y se metió la de Dean, enterrándola en su garganta con un ágil movimiento, dado que era igual a la de el otro gemelo era como tener la misma polla en la boca, solo que con esta el vello púbico del rubio si se metía en su nariz, y el olor a macho hizo que la polla de Sam diera un tirón doloroso.

- Oh…los dos en la cama, voy a follarmelos a ambos. – ordeno, poniéndose de pie. Ve a Dean sonrojado y algo inseguro.

- Esta bien Dean…solo es incomodo un momento… - susurro Jensen acercándose a su hermano y acariciándole el pecho. – Sam te cuidara.

Y Dean sabe que Jensen dice la verdad, no es como si el rubio eligiera a cualquier persona para confiar, especialmente Jensen que es tan inseguro por dentro y que hasta ahora solo había confiado en Dean y en su madre. Asiente con la cabeza, viendo como Sam toma a su hermano de la cadera y lo besa, sus dedos de gigantes perdiéndose en el culo del rubio, que solo puede alzar la pierna para sentí mejor los dedos entrando, Jensen esta aun húmedo por el semen de Sam que este había depositado allí mas temprano. Su hermano mayor esta gimiendo en los brazos del castaño que no deja de dedearlo, Dean se relame y se acerca ansioso, metiendo un dedo dentro de su hermano, Jensen soltado un gemido y recostando su cabeza del hombro de Dean. Pasan un rato así, metiendo dos dedos mas cada uno, dejando a Jensen abierto totalmente, y aparentemente los planes de Sam han cambiado cuando Dean toma sus pantalones y se lubrica la polla con el liquido de menta que ha traido y luego le mete la polla en el ano a su hermano.

El cazador alza una ceja sorprendido mientras como Jensen se deja caer en los brazos de su hermano pero sin dejar de sostenerle el brazo, apretando tan fuerte que debe tener sus uñas marcadas. Ve como las caderas de Dean buscan la mejor posición para golpearle la próstata al rubio…y en ese momento a Sam se le ocurre una idea que no puede dejar pasar. Levanta mas la pierna del rubio, el movimiento haciendo que Dean ralentice su movimiento.

- También quiero follarme a tu hermano. – su voz es ronca y sexy. Dean se rie bajito y mete su polla hasta el fondo, Sam sonríe y baja la mano que tiene libre al la ocupada entrada de Jensen, que gime con el toque. – Respira Jen… - le susurra al oído, y antes de decir algo mas esta metiendo dos dedos, abriendo aun más al rubio que solo gime de dolor, al menos por un momento, por que su hermano esta golpeándole la próstata. Sam se sumerge en el pecoso cuerpo, metiendo su polla grande en esa estrecha cabida, haciendo a Jensen llorar y a Dean gemir de placer por la presión casi insoportable a la que esta sometida su polla.

Comienzan a moverse, lentamente por que Jensen esta lloriqueando. Pasan uno minutos antes de que estén jadeando los dos, queriendo correrse, pero no lo hacen porque quieren que el rubio disfrute de las pollas que tiene dentro. Jensen gime por fin de placer, su culo estrechándose en las dos pollas, haciendo que ambos comiencen a embestir mas rápido, todo lo rápido que la fricción del lubricante en las pollas le permite.

Dean es el primero en correrse, lo hace profundo en el culo de su hermano, gimiendo contra el pecoso hombro, sus piernas temblándole por el esfuerzo, por eso se sale del rubio y se deja caer en el suelo.

Sam da unas embestidas mas mientras masturba al rubio hasta que este se corre, gritando de placer. Haciendo que Sam se corra dentro de el cuando lo aprieta.

Debe ser al menos las tres o cuatro de la mañana, no sabe con exactitud y duda que Dean o Jensen lo dejen moverse para ver el reloj de la mesita de noche. Esta un poco nervioso, nunca nadie ha dormido en esa cama con el, nunca nadie había dormido en esa cama mas que el. Y ahora la esta compartiendo con esos dos rubios despampanantes. Con la masculinidad de Dean y la hermosura de Jensen.

Da otro suspiro que hace que su pecho se levante y caiga con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio mayor se despierte, gimiendo bajito cuando alza la mirada hacia Sam.

- ¿ocurre algo? – pregunta adormilado.

- Creo que no…solo soy yo preguntándome si hago lo correcto… - le responde en un susurro.

- ¿Te refieres a nosotros? – pregunta alzándose sobre su codo y apartándole unos mechones de la frente al profesor.

- Me refiero a mi vida Jen…no se si hago lo correcto…el huir de mi pasado…solo me hace herir a la gente que amo… - susurra triste, sus ojos humedeciéndose.

- No puede ser tan difícil Sam…

- No lo sabes…estoy maldito… -

- Entonces porque no me cuentas, quizás si sacas eso que tienes dentro se hará menos pesado de cargar. – sonríe el rubio, acercándose para besarle los labios al profesor.

- Mañana Ackles…mañana…si es que tu hermano me deja tiempo para hablar.

Jensen se ríe bajito, acostándose de nuevo en el pecho del profesor y cubriéndolos con las sabanas.

Fin


End file.
